


【HPSS】这个故事会继续下去

by Becauselove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauselove/pseuds/Becauselove
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【HPSS】这个故事会继续下去

※失忆作者哈利X读者明星教授

※背景现代

※人物ooc预警，文笔渣

※同卝性结婚合法

哈利·波特，失忆了，起因是三个星期前的一场车祸。

当他在医院醒来的时候，只有他一个人，可他听照顾他的护卝士说还有一个男子和他一起在现场发现，并且送来了他现在所在的医院，不过倒是没有受到什么重伤，只是额头破了点皮。他预感那个人是他为之可以舍弃一切的人，可是他却怎样都想不起那个人。

那个“素未谋面”的“陌生人”正好活在他缺失的记忆里。

哈利不是没有试过追问那人的消息，可是他只从护卝士哪里得到那人的姓名和外表特征而已，无论他如何逼问护卝士都无用。护卝士用了一个令哈利气愤又无可奈何的有力推辞，医务人员不可泄卝露病人的个人讯息。

男人名唤西弗勒斯·斯内普。

据护卝士所描述，西弗勒斯被送进来的时候头发油得想是三四天没洗头，样貌上没有什么突出，唯一令人印象深刻的是他那突出的大鼻子。哈利还记得护卝士说这句话的样子，她惊讶得像看见一个女鬼或是恶心的生物，眼睛都快瞪出来了。护卝士推测，西弗勒斯可能是他的朋友或者是家人之类的。

哈利对这个推测也只是笑笑而已，没有做出回答。他能肯定这个男人一定不会是他的家人，他父亲邋遢是邋遢了点，但不至于连头发都不洗，他母亲可是一个几近完美的人，就是有点啰嗦。

朋友？或许。但是哈利坚信西弗勒斯是比朋友还重要的存在，毕竟他可愿意用生命来保护他的。他认为那人是他的……恋人？

随着出院的日子逐渐逼近，哈利逐渐对这个猜测产生了质疑。这段时间里他的好哥们来了，父母也来了，少时的同学、好友，甚至是他的死对头都来了，总之就是该来不该来的都来了，就是没有那个叫西弗勒斯的人。

哈利有点小失望，他觉得现在就是那个得不到心爱玩具的小孩。

“哈利，我们该走了。”莉莉打开病房的门，慈爱的看着哈利。这不大不小的动静吸引了病房内其余三人的目光，他们看着哈利一拐一拐地拄着拐杖离开，纷纷露卝出了羡慕的目光。

“出了院也不高兴，波特家的孩子你说你怎么了？”说这话的是一个月前送进来的男子，他不知道怎么搞的把自己弄到腿骨折。

“估计是没见到那位每周送一次果篮的神秘人，心有不甘吧。”腿骨折的男子和说这话的少年发出了善意却具有调侃意味的笑容，哈利不自在地握紧了拐杖，尴尬地陪着他们笑着。

“你们这群小伙子，别逗他了。哈利，快回家吧。别再把自己弄进来了。”病房内年龄最大的住客开了口，哈利颔首，向他保证不会再有下次了。

毕竟没有人会想再次车祸或是什么原因在床卝上躺了将近一个月，还附送腿脚骨折失忆等等额外配套。不仅找回记忆费脑费时间，在医院躺一个月也挺烧钱的。

办好出院手续之后，波特夫妇便带着自己的儿子回家了。

夫卝妻在前头卿卿我我，儿子在后头纠结地抠手指，一次次把嘴张卝开又闭上。波特夫妇看着哈利一副相问却不敢问的样子，莉莉深叹了一口气，我的儿子失忆后你怎么变得那么胆小了？詹姆斯则是心中一惊，完了，儿子车祸撞伤了脑不仅失忆还傻了。

“哈利，你想问就问吧，吞吞吐吐可不像一个男子汉！”哈利看着詹姆斯暖阳般的笑容，脑子里想着西弗勒斯会不会和爸爸关系不好？不知道总觉得他们的关系好像不怎样好的，嘴上倒是很诚实地说出了“爸爸妈妈，你们认识西弗勒斯吗？”

车内顿时陷入一片静默。

哈利暗道，果然不可以问这个，可是不问的话就不知道，不知道就不能找西弗勒斯了。真的很好奇我和他的关系是不是我猜测的那样……好烦啊！

莉莉闻言，眉头一挑，好家伙，谁都不忘偏偏忘了西弗勒斯……你就再追多一次妻吧。正好弥补了我之前和詹姆斯去了国外度了整整三年的假时错过的你追妻的遗憾。詹姆斯，亲爱的，我们夫卝妻联手好好地坑儿子一把！

别看詹姆斯脸上面无表情，实际上他高兴得快炸了，哈利你这脑袋没白撞啊！忘掉那鼻涕精，正好我给你介绍几个适合当我媳妇的女孩子，男孩子也行。我都说你迟早会受不住鼻涕精那没刷牙的嘴巴和那一点就炸的脾气，你看你这不就把他忘了！莉莉，亲爱的，我们夫卝妻联手一起筛选我们的儿媳吧！

年级加起来都半百的两人，对视一眼，慎重地点了点头。

“哈利，这个问题你上网搜一搜不就知道了吗？”莉莉莞尔一笑，递给了哈利他刚修好的手卝机。

哈利接过了手卝机，战战兢兢地打下了“西弗勒斯·斯内普”，看了一眼莉莉无害地笑容，咽下口水，手微抖着按下了搜寻键。蓦然，哈利睁大了眼睛，他与西弗勒斯到底是什么关系啊？他可以十分确定那位护卝士一定没有在追星。他随手点开了一个帖子，无视掉啰嗦的开头，直读内容。

> 西弗勒斯·斯内普，凤凰社下的演员，是当今出了名的影卝帝。
> 
> 与退出了娱乐圈的莉莉·波特是青梅竹马，与她的丈夫，一名歌手，詹姆斯·波特是仇敌。据同和我爱豆有着强烈竞争力的小天狼星·布莱克说他们之间会有争执是因为詹姆斯·波特把我爱豆当成假想情敌。
> 
> 诸位若想当我爱豆女友粉的请三思。众所皆知，爱豆他与他的爱人感情稳定，如果不是爱豆不能生，我想他们都三年抱俩，足球队都生一支出来了。

哈利看到这的时候，眉头皱得厉害，心中有块地方在泛酸。

> 话说，我爱豆的爱人也是可以搬上桌面开吃的，阿不，是可以夸的。
> 
> 他啊，小时候曾经和爱豆出演过hp，对就是你们知道的那部。毕竟那么红，我就不打名字了。后来，不知道为什么转职去当作家了，不过他还是会接一些戏来演的，名曰找灵感。悄咪卝咪地说一句，传言说，这位好好的演员不当去当作家的人在网上可是有号，专门来写文的。如果哪位姐妹找到记得回来告诉我一声啊！
> 
> 下面的链接，让你们体会一下我这个女友粉当不了，转型当cp粉+妈妈粉的快乐！视卝频都是来自小破站，强烈推荐去看清幽庭院锁越王太太的，敲燃！
> 
> [链接]
> 
> [[链接](https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1d7411K7oM/)]
> 
> [链接]
> 
> ……

哈利看着这些链接，头疼得厉害，不是记忆要恢复，是气的。他现在知道了他和这位西弗勒斯根本不是什么恋人，一切都是他在痴心妄想。哈利索性关掉手卝机，闭上眼睛，他一遍遍地告诉自己什么都不要去想，可脑中一遍遍浮现的却是那一句“爱豆他与他的爱人感情稳定，如果不是爱豆不能生，我想他们都三年抱俩，足球队都生一支出来了”。

哈利·波特现在很火大。

詹姆斯把哈利送到了一栋房前，便扬长而去了，激起的灰尘呛得哈利咳了几声。哈利看着父亲远去的车子，把到嘴边的邀请咽了下去，拿着莉莉给的钥匙开了门。

看着满屋的灰尘，哈利不可查地叹气，轻车熟路地拿出扫帚抹布将房子打扫干净，换上崭新的床单，将冰箱内的过期产品全数丢弃。

等一切都做好后，哈利才细细打量他的居所。

整体的风格走的是文青风格，符合哈利是个作者的身份，但是身为一名黄金单身青年的他，家里的所有用卝品都是成双成对的，比如阳台上放着的足够装下两个人的鸟笼吊椅、浴卝室里的牙刷以及他在卧室发现不属于他的衣服。

哦原来除去西弗勒斯这个高攀不起，与我关系不明的明星之外，我的确有一个恋人还是说我是他的迷弟，因得不到所以在臆想出一个虚假的恋人……所以我是在和我自己谈恋爱？

哈利震卝惊了，他的手摸卝向了放在一旁的手卝机，他需要一个人来证明一下他没有任何精神疾病。在看到一个应用的瞬间，他的手指不受控地从微信移到那个应用上点了下去。刚进去，哈利便被炸了的私信和评论吸引了目光。

不经意地一瞄，好家伙！他在这个应用上竟然拥有百万的粉丝。想必那些私信和评论无一是催更的，可是记忆丧失的他对于他又在这个应用上写文的事情完全没有印象。他对与这个这个应用的印象停留在搜寻一个人的图片，再一一把它们下载，归类。

那个人是谁？

哈利皱着眉，点开了主页。看着满满的哈斯恋爱文章，哈利除了诧异之外更加笃定了自己有病的想法。

他搞cp搞到自己和正主的头上去了……这好像比我和我自己恋爱还要来的惊悚。

他是一位魔幻探险校园灵异文风都会写的作家，可唯一不会写的便是恋爱文。哈利在质疑自己是不是除了幻想症之外还有人格分卝裂症。

哈利揉开了紧锁的眉头，打下了公告，反复确定他用词有礼，没有语病错字之后，按下了发布键。

这下他对他的粉丝也有所交代了。只是可惜了那些未完结的恋爱故事，没有任何人会接替他的位置为故事中的他和那个在聚光灯下的明星一个完美的结局，比起在现实中没有任何交集的他们而已，这故事对他们便是最好的结局。

那个故事不会继续下去了。

坐拥百万粉丝的人不是他，只是一个叫做“与王子共度余生”的人而已。

哈利将手卝机抛向桌子，放任自己陷入过于柔卝软的沙发，没理由的疲惫让他陷入了一个没有任何人的梦。

一连过去几天，哈利开启了他的死宅生活，他的父亲不知道哪根筋搭错了给他发了好多女孩和男孩的照片，让他选一选。哈利看出来了，他的父亲不满他单身二十多年，向他追要儿媳了。哈利完全看不上这些青春洋溢的男孩女孩们，不是他们不好看、不够好，而是他们没有让哈利心动。

对此，哈利只是淡淡地嘲讽了自己，和自己臆想出的明星谈恋爱惯了，脑子越发有病了。有病早点治，别耽误父亲和母亲要儿媳啊！

除了无趣的相亲生活之外，哈利开启了他的宅男生活。他构想了一本小说，正投入了大量的时间和精力为里头的角色塑造人设、剧情、背景和结局。哪怕生活开始变得忙碌，哈利仍然会写一些短文放到那个应用上，不是哈斯向的恋爱文，只是几篇再普通不过的校园、灵异诸如此类的文章而已。

自从公告发出之后，他的粉丝数量一落千丈。他在高高的顶峰上被自己推了下来，跌下了谷底，身边的碎石在嘲笑着他的一无所有，他的无用。身下的土地变得柔卝软把他留在了谷底，他仰起头看着天空的飞鸟飞过，影子在他的脸上一闪而过。身边孤零零生长的嫩芽总有一天会在这无人问津的谷底消逝，正如他还没有取关的粉丝们。

可也总有一些植物总能陪着他的。

一个叫做“与狮子厮守”的读者，在他公告发出的时候，悄悄地来私信问候他，言语有着少许的刻薄；他的每一篇文章发布的时候总是会收获到他的赞和推荐。虽然他不会是第一个，但是总是会有他的。

哈利从收到一点点赞就开心不已的写手，变成了只等待他的赞的写手，这个转变只需要短短的七天。

在谷底的他，有了一棵可以陪着他的植物了。他像所有种下种子的孩子一样，用心地灌溉这棵植物，期待着它长大成树的那一天。

哈利过得浑浑噩噩，他的生活缺了一角，明明他现在所做的事情和之前的一般无二，总觉得少了什么，可是没有人可以告诉他答卝案。

哈利为了把新文的大纲码完，忙到了半夜。好不容易忙完的他将电脑关机，一口饮去了杯中的水，便躺倒了客厅的沙发上。意识迷糊间听到门口密码锁打开的声音，以为是熟人的哈利没有多加理会，放任自己坠入睡梦之中。

入门的人看见哈利眼底的青黑，叹了一口气，将哈利散落的头发别至耳后。隐约感受到有人靠近的哈利，嘀咕了几声，下意识地将那人抱入怀中，引起那人一声低呼。

“别闹，让我睡一会儿。”

哈利蹭了蹭西弗勒斯的头发，像在蹭一只猫儿。西弗勒斯看着爱人疲惫的模样，忆起那日车祸哈利也是用这样温暖安全地抱住他，护着他，额头被撞到了，裂开了一条缝，脚骨扭曲，片体鳞伤却依旧没有放开他。年长的演员心中一疼，小心翼翼、用卝力地抱了回去，像是要把自己揉进对方骨血之中，不会分离。

次日响午，哈利看着怀中的美卝人，差点把人丢出去。

我是不是还有梦游症，晚上拐了个明星回来？还是我是真的有人格分卝裂症？我的另一个人格不甘寂寞，拐了个明星回来？

哈利是真的懵，连怀中人醒了都没发现。西弗勒斯看着哈利神游的模样，皱着眉挣脱了他眷恋的，来自心上人温暖的怀抱。他知道他还有更严重的问题正在等着他解决。

“对不起！虽然不知道你是怎样来的，可能是我拐来的！但是我真的没有卝意识，冒犯了不好意思！”哈利看着面前双手抱胸，不苟言笑的影卝帝，慌张极了，不管三七二十一先道了歉。

西弗勒斯看着面前唯唯诺诺对着他低声下气的男人，心中五味杂瓶，他埋怨起自己的不可理喻。

当他在和“与王子共度余生”交谈时，便察觉到了男人话语间的陌生和小心翼翼。他本是以为哈利只是在闹脾气，而他也像一个小孩般在心中推卸责任，埋怨起他的爱人。

若不是这部戏是你小子写的小说改编来的我会接？要不是你软卝硬卝兼卝施地要求我，我会一时心软接了这部戏？如果没有这部戏，我现在可以陪着你。这部戏都快杀青了，耍什么小孩子脾性！秉着这样的想法，西弗勒斯一连几日都没有去看哈利写的文章，没有和他谈话，一方面却为哈利的反常而担心。

要知道平时出去拍戏，这巨怪三天就是一通电卝话，就算平时吵架吵狠了最多五天他便打来了，如今过了这么多天了依旧没有动静。

西弗勒斯最后还是拨通了那通电卝话，他也从莉莉口卝中知道了哈利失忆的事情。那一刻的他，只想回到他爱人的身边，可是他不能，他还有工作。拍摄工作终于在他的期盼下到了尾声，一杀青他便马不停蹄地往这里赶，结果他看见了哈利对他恭恭敬敬的样子，心还是抽卝搐了。

哈利低着头不敢看面前的男子，在长久的静默之后，他听见了一声很轻的叹息以及对方用着无可奈何的声音说出的话。

“你的记忆是连带着智商一起在那场车祸中丢卝了吗？虽然不是第一次见面，但是波特……”西弗勒斯顿了顿，眉目也变得温柔，伸出了手“…哈利·波特，初次见面。我是你的爱人，你可以叫我西弗勒斯。”

“你好。我是哈利·波特，请多指教。”哈利表情认真，郑重地握住了对方的手。

“等等……你你你是我的爱人？我的男朋友？”哈利可以从对方戏谑的眼神中看见自己惊讶的样子。

“准确来说是丈夫，我的全名是西弗勒斯——”他故意拉长了尾调，走前两步，把自己塞卝进了哈利怀中，抱住了他朝思暮想的人，狡猾地在哈利耳朵说出了那个没说完的字，语气轻柔，“波特”两字也只有他们能听见，就像是他们两人独有的秘密一样。

看着平日里“欺负”自己的人被自己欺负了，西弗勒斯愉悦地弯了弯嘴角，破天荒地卝下了厨。哈利看着厨房忙碌的背影，暗道看来那个没写完的故事可以继续下去，而且结局一定会很美好。

他神使鬼差地走向了那道背影，缓缓地抱住了那人窄细的腰身，吐出的话语在平常不过，却悄悄地暖了两人的心房。

“欢迎回家，西弗勒斯。”

————————————

小剧场：

后来，哈利更新了那篇没更新完的哈斯文，并且简单地致歉了几句，大概便是之前失忆的时候，对着这篇文章没有头绪不知如何下笔所以便说弃坑了，抱歉啊之类云云的。

看着一夜之间，暴卝涨的粉丝数，哈利哼了一声，道了声肤浅，转身抱住了累得要死的西弗勒斯，开始左蹭蹭，右蹭蹭，结果把自己蹭出了火来。

他压着邪火，语气低沉地说道，“西弗，我们再来一次吧。”

“波特，这个脑子里面全是黄卝色废料和一堆游来游去的蝌蚪的家伙从我身上滚下去！”

[@猫儿](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=816550093) 9999粉的贺文！希望猫儿看得开心！

一年过去了，我喜欢的宝藏大大9999粉了！将比比豆味的猫儿，抱起来举高高转圈圈，最后一口啵在猫儿的脸上，然后……然后我就挨猫爪子了QAQ

授权已要到。


End file.
